


Consequence

by mediocrem8



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Side Roman, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Protective Siblings, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Mindscape, apathy roman, dark side!Roman, dark sides au, light side! Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrem8/pseuds/mediocrem8
Summary: Roman turns to the Dark Side but there are consequences for this that he and his brother will face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit | Janus & Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the concept of if Roman turns to the Dark Side, the Mindscape is unable to cope with having two creativities on the same side and causes a sudden shift in Remus’s personality, forcing Remus to be a Light Side.
> 
> Also mixed in was the idea that since Roman is technically the Creativity that gave everyone form, he would be the one able to destroy them just as easily, somewhat like whoever was responsible for their creation has the most authority over the destruction of such creation.
> 
> I haven't written a fanfiction in years, sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

In his silent room, Roman stands alone.

He wonders about his other half. The other half of creativity. The evil half of creativity.

Roman paces his room, anguished and lost. He knows his purpose as creativity. He was the good half, was he not?

The prince takes a glance at his reflection. On it, a striking image of a prince from fairytales. Yet this is not like any fairytale.

He thinks to himself. There were many stories, breaking the norm, diverting from the mainstream ideas of chivalry and honor: Are princes really the good guys anymore?

Is Remus not the evil twin?

Had Deceit been correct in his implication that he could be the evil twin?

Roman lets out a scream, shaking and falling to his knees. He curls up, sobbing within the confines of his room. He refuses to accept this.

But should he?

The thought lingers in his mind. If he is no longer the good twin nor Thomas’s hero, who is he now?

Dark thoughts begin to overwhelm him. He cannot betray his friends. He is one of the Light Sides: The side of good creativity. He cannot allow himself to be what he had sworn to never be: Evil.

The silence of the room grows stronger, Roman’s thoughts even louder.

“I need a walk,” Roman declares, as he phases out of his room and into the Imagination.

* * *

In another area of the Mindscape, Remus had been wandering the Dark Sides’ area. Bored, he summons his morning star to proceed with drawing lewd sketches on the dirt.

He was alone in that place. The other two were busy doing god-knows-what in the Light Sides’ part of the Mindscape. His thoughts were far from silent today.

 _‘Imagine a duck giving birth to a donkey’_ Remus chuckled at the thought and sketched it.

Remus had been sketching for a while until he felt something was off. His insides felt as though they had turned over. This would normally appeal him though this felt different. This was not his doing.

He notices the black in his clothes began fading into a lighter hue. This was not right, it terrified the dark Duke.

Remus, panicked, immediately transported himself into the Light Sides’ common area. To his luck, the others were already present.

The duke immediately collapses unto the ground, screaming in pain he could not understand.

All the other sides are shaken by this.

“What the f- heck??” Virgil yelled out.

“Logan, what’s happening to him?” Patton asks the Logical side. Logan looks as shocked at the others as Remus writhes on the ground. Janus and the rest could only watch his friend thrash around as the dark hue was drained from him.

It was as though an eternity had passed before Remus had stopped his anguished cries of pain and now he lays still on the ground, his garments now a fine green and white.

“R-Re...mus?” Logan began reaching out a hand to check on Remus, Janus staying close by in case Remus would try something.

“If this is another prank, it isn’t quite funny, dukey.”

“…”

“Is he going to be okie dokie?” Patton’s tone was filled with worry.

“He’s still breathing, he should be fine,” Logan tried to assure the fatherly side. Not entirely a lie, but Janus felt something was off. This was not one of the dark duke’s usual antics.

“So what happened to him?” Virgil asked.

No response. Even Logan had not known what had just occurred. A question suddenly came on Janus’s mind. He looked at all the others. They all had the same question in mind:

What about Roman?

They were hesitant to speak until finally, Remus began to collect himself. All eyes were on him as they could hear the duke mumbling something under his breath repeatedly.

“Remus-”

“The voices are gone!” Remus cried out.

“The voices…?” Logan repeated, confused at the statement. It had been known Remus was intrusive thoughts, Logan didn’t know why that statement baffled him. Could it be that Remus heard voices in his head or that those very voices were ‘gone’.

Remus looked panicked, unsure of what happened to him. He felt off. Lonely. The intrusive voices he had gotten used to were suddenly gone.

“Look, enough of this prank-” Virgil tried to begin, but was cut off when Remus asked “Where is my brother?”

The mood suddenly dropped further, the air tense around them. Would it be in their best interest to allow Remus to know what had recently occurred in the video earlier with Janus’s remark?

They remained silent. Remus asks the question again, “Where. Is. My. Brother.”

“Perhaps this is a prank from Roman?” Patton tried lightening the mood, to no avail. Wrong choice of words.

“Princey isn’t exactly the prankster type, Patt.” replied Virgil.

“Hold on, we still need to know: How are you feeling, Remus?” Logan interrupted them.

“I feel not evil.” He replied angrily.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Patton tried asking, but was then was intimidated when Remus had approached the fatherly side, towering over him.

“I uh… I’ll take it’s a no?” Morality’s tone shrinking with every word.

“I don’t see how not feeling evil is such a bad thing,” Logan interjected, but the others decided to ignore him, shooting him a glare.

Irritated, Remus storms up to his brother’s door, loudly banging on it.

“Face me, bitchass”

No response. Remus turns the knob and to his surprise, the door opens.

The others are not too far behind the duke, also shocked at how the prince’s room had opened for the duke.

They peek into the room. It looked the same as it always had been, but Roman was not there. Something did not feel right, they knew this.

“Hold on, what the hell is going on?” Virgil asked, frustrated at how fast everything was going.

“Is it not within my right to check on my little brother?” Remus snapped.

“You’re twins. Who died and made you the older brother?”

“Well the King technically died and…” Logan paused. “Not the time, right. I believe I have a theory on what’s happening, but-”

“Explain already, bookworm adventurer!”

Ignoring the nickname, Logan began “Well, if this ‘un-evil’ phenomena had occurred to Remus, it would make you wonder where the evil went. As the duke’s twin, it is a fair to hypothesize that his brother would have something similar occur.”

“So like the evil transferred?” Patton summarized.

At this, Janus felt a pang of guilt on his chest. Could he have had something to do with this? Granted, his feelings were hurt, but his retaliation was a low blow for mister-prince-harming.

“Fuuuuck, we don’t have time for this!” Remus yelled.

“You’re right,” Logan agreed. “We need to confirm if something did happen to Roman.”

“Let’s split up, then!” Patton suggested.

“Idiot, that’s how you get killed in those shitty horror movies” Virgil immediately blurted out.

“Language!”

“Patton _may not be_ right,” Janus interrupted. “Splitting up may be in our best interest in finding that prince.”

“Patton and I know the Light Side best, we’ll look for Roman here”

“Fine. Emo-ticon, snakey, and I will find him in the Dark Side”

“Princey wouldn’t just go in the Dark Side, would he?” Virgil asked. “I mean, he knows it’s a dark place. Like, it’s called the Dark Side for a reason.”

“For Remus’ sake, you better hope he didn’t.” The deceitful side turned to leave, Virgil and Remus following him.

“Come on, we gotta find my son” Patton said, moving to search for Roman.

“He’s not your son, but yes, we should probably hurry”

* * *

Rather than the Dark Sides Common, Remus had decided against going there. Knowing his brother, he would likely be hiding in the Imagination: a place that the others would find near impossible to find him in.

The duke thanks his power as the other half of creativity that he is not as easily affected by the spontaneous nature of the imagination, as he is partially ruler of the place. Though upon arriving, there was no hiding that something was wrong.

The Imagination was dark, like in those Disney movies when the villain takes over the world.

Remus gulped. The place lacked the morbidity from his own nature of being Intrusive Thoughts. This was definitely not his doing.

Is Remus even Intrusive Thoughts anymore? The title now felt unfitting for the duke. His depraved thoughts were suddenly ripped out of him and now he is no longer the Duke of Dark Creativity.

Remus shook his head, he had no time to dwell on that. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Summoning his morning star, he swings it at the unknown person.

CLANG

The morning star met with a cane with an intricate snake design. “So _nice_ of you to ditch us, lime-o” Janus said, looking unamused at the duke’s weapon. “I completely _didn’t know_ you were lying about searching the Dark Side for your twin.”

“Don’t startle me like that, you uncurled pretzel” Remus says as he lowers his morning star.

“Back on track, the Imagination looks like Maleficent took over it.” Virgil butted in.

“I suppose we’re _wrong_ to assume the little old princey did flip a switch”

Anxiety nodded, looking at a worried Remus. “You think we can still fix this? I mean, we just need to go rescue the damsel and distress or whatever, and we can live all happy sappy.”

“I don’t think it will be that easy” Remus murmured.

“Remus, I know this isn’t the time, but you’re not Intrusive Thoughts anymore, are you?”

Remus nodded. “My head is silent. My ideas are gone, my purpose is gone. I need them back.”

Virgil and Janus looked towards a distant forest. The sky had darkened within that area like a landmark for a dark kingdom.

“And my brother, too.”

“Then let’s head over there, grab the royal-ache, and fix this.”

* * *

Atop the wall of his newly formed dark kingdom, Roman stands alone as he does.

As he should.

He has been alone with his thoughts for a while now. They had gotten much louder, more vocal. He would have believed these new voices are not his own, but they were his only company now.

He no longer feels like a prince. When the voices came, he could feel himself changing. His pristine uniform had turned a dark hue. It looked so plain and dull, seeing himself on the reflective walls of his fortress.

With a snap of his fingers, he decorated his new dark tunic in gold, accompanied by a deep red royal cape. Something was still missing.

Thinking back on posters on his room, he realized what he lacked: a crown befitting for a king. With that thought, a crown materializes atop his brow.

He felt nothing. He is Apathy.

Roman hums, seeing three figures approaching his fortress. His brother amongst them, he notices the white complimenting his brother’s green theme. His heart tightens.

He truly is the evil twin now.

“Roman!” Anxiety called out to him from below.

Looking down on the three, he turns back around and into a wider area. He has a battle to prepare for.

“Don’t you turn your back on us, Ro-Ro!” Remus yelled, but Roman was already gone.

“Ever the drama queen,” the duke muttered.

Janus had fallen silent upon seeing Roman. The once aloof prince looked more like a tyrannical king. It was not a fitting look for him. Virgil interrupts his thoughts.

“Remus, can you get us in there?”

“Sure can bring you home, Dante-gothic” Remus summons a canon, launching themselves up to where Roman had been once seen.

With a not-so-graceful landing, the three land in front of a large open area, fit for a final battle. Across the area, the fallen Prince stood there, sword in hand.

“Wow, he really went all in” Virgil muttered, fear being laced around his sarcastic remark.

“Roman, look, enough of this, come back home with us and we can fix this,” Janus continued.

The prince is surprised. “Are you not here to kill me?”

“Roman, we-”

“Don’t you want to gloat over the _evil_ twin, _Janus_?”

Struck with fear and guilt, Janus is silent.

“Evil twin? What the fuck, I’m supposed to be the evil twin, Ro!” Remus says. Suspicious of Roman’s phrasing, Remus looks at Janus, angry “You know what caused this, don’t you? What did you do?”

Deceit refuses to meet his eyes, remaining silent. Remus lunges at him, shaking the him “What the fuck happened?”

Virgil trues to pull the two apart, when Roman caught their attention. He let out a laugh filled with despair. It hurt Remus to hear his brother’s laugh filled with such anguish, where it had once been filled with confidence.

“Is it not obvious, my dear brother?” he pointed his blade towards the three. Remus summons his morning star, Janus his cane. Virgil stood there, unsure of what to do. He really should’ve brought a weapon.

“Janus was right. Between you and I, I am the evil twin.” Roman finished.

“You know I didn’t mean that, princey, it’s _totally not_ in my nature to lie,” Deceit huffs.

“You’re really listening to the _liar_ of all people? You’re not evil!” Virgil called out.

Roman scoffs. Even now, in their current predicament, they don’t care. He did not have to care either. Gripping his sword, he lunges towards the three. Despite the odds of a three-against-one, they knew Roman was not an opponent to underestimate.

Virgil moves back to find an opening to restrain Roman while Janus and Remus fought him off. As he thought, Roman was fully on the offense, his attacks leaving scratches and scrapes all over their weapons.

“We don’t have to fight, put the fucking sword down!” Remus cries out, but Roman doesn’t listen. The prince lands a kick on the duke’s stomach, causing him to fall over. Taking this opportunity, Janus advances towards Roman, but instead of the clank of a falling sword, he felt a sharp pain on his abdomen.

Janus fell to the ground, clutching his wound in pain. Sides shouldn’t feel pain, why was Roman’s weapon any different?

Virgil begins to backtrack, his friends now on the floor, unarmed and injured. Janus even more hurt than Remus. The duke tries to get up, but receives a kick from his brother, causing him to fly backwards. Janus pushes himself to lean on the wall. Everything hurt.

“What the fuck, Roman? Actually, no, how the fuck did you do that?” Virgil asked.

Roman shrugs, flicking his sword. “This is your ability, isn’t it…. Creativity?” Janus coughs.

Looking towards the half-snake side, he tilts his head in confusion. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Now isn’t exactly the time to monologue, dumbass”

“Get out of here, Anxiety. Or don’t. You can die with us here. It is his power. You are…. the creativity that made us. We are imaginary, after all. You made us real. You can take that away. That’s why this hurts a lot more, doesn’t it?” Janus struggles but managed to explain. His consciousness was wavering, but he knew he couldn’t let go yet. He spoke the truth.

“I’m sorry, Roman. I never should have compared you to your brother.”

“Huh…?” Remus struggles to get up, but Roman presses his boot against his back, keeping him down.

 _‘Such a shame, white is such a pristine colour. So easily stained. So easily fooled.’_ Roman’s thinks.

“The voices are in your head, aren’t they?” Remus sputters. “They were mine too. Be a bro and give them back _please_ , Ro.”

“Does it even matter anymore?”

_‘Kill him.’_

Fists curled tight, Virgil charges towards Roman, yelling out “Snap the fuck out of it, candle prince!”

Roman dodges and before anyone could process, Roman swung his blade at Virgil. Not as fatal, though Janus was right, his attack hurt. Virgil fell to the ground, crawling towards Deceit.

_‘Such a pathetic state, you should kill them now. No more villain monologue, no more hesitating. Kill them. The villain can win too!’_

_‘Kill them!’_

Roman raises his weapon until his brother forced himself up and held him in a tight embrace. He hesitates.

Remus leaned heavily on Roman. He had tears in his eyes as he held his brother close. It did not matter what Roman would do to him, he just had to be there for his twin. He feels his brother’s weapon lower and his body slightly leans on him. Roman is looking at the weakened state of Janus and Virgil, hatred burning through his vision.

“Roman.”

“…”

Remus tightens his grip in embracing his brother, sobbing into his shoulder, begging his brother to resist the evil voices in his head. If anyone knew how horrible they were, it was Remus.

“Remus…. Am I the evil twin?”

Without missing a beat, Remus shakes his head and responds:

“You were never the evil twin…”

He hears a sword drop to the ground as Roman finally reciprocates his embrace. Holding his brother tight, Remus promised himself that he would never allow this to happen again.

“Remus…”

“Hm?”

“Everything hurts…”

“I know, Ro”

“What should I do…. It hurts, it always hurts…”

“Y’know what?”

“What?”

“Fuck good and evil. We’re twins, that’s it. Period. Fuck the good twin-evil twin bullshit. Deal?”

“Fuck it gently with a chainsaw.”

After some time, Roman had finally calmed down and loosened his grip on the sibling hug. Remus does the same, looking his twin in the eye, asking “Wanna talk about it?”

Roman shook his head.

“That’s fine, I can wait.” Remus joked. Roman let out a laugh. It felt genuine, as it was before all this.

Remus smiled and laughed along with him. He missed this.

Hands intertwined, they notice their colours had begun to once again change. The dark hue of the duke, and the pristine white colours of the prince had returned to their rightful owners. With a long pause, Roman once again smiled and asked his twin “I guess the ‘voices’ moved back in there?”

Remus nodded. “My head isn’t so lonely anymore.”

“That’s good. I think I like the silence”

Janus coughs, having been conscious again. “If you _do_ mind, we’re kind of dying over here,”

The twins turned towards Deceit and Anxiety, and looked back at each other.

“Roman isn’t the healer, Janie” Remus grinned.

This was going to be a painful healing session.

* * *

“We looked everywhere, Patton, I doubt Roman is around the Light Side,” Logan scolded Patton, who was busy digging a hole in an effort to find the prince who may have ‘dug himself to the other side of the Mindscape’ or whatever that meant.

“I know my kiddo, Logan, he’ll show up eventually!”

“Patton, please!” Logan pulls Patton out of the hole. “This is pointless.”

Patton looked at him, eyes filled with despair. He only wanted his kiddos to be alright, was it too much to ask?

“Come on, let’s head back to the common. Maybe the other three found him.” Logan suggested to which Patton nods and they make their way back.

Hours had passed before the Dark Sides finally returned. Virgil and Janus were the first to step inside. Patton jumped off the couch, clinging to Janus, “Please tell me you found Roman”

“We found him.” Virgil says as Janus pried Patton off of him.

The twins entered behind them, their outfits now back to their normal state. Patton tackles the prince into a hug.

“I was so worried about you, kiddo”

Roman returns the embrace and sobs into his friend’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, padre,” he kept repeating. Patton comforted and assured him it was all fine.

Logan saunters towards the three Dark Sides. Before the question even came, Virgil immediately responded, “Everything’s going to be alright now. These dipshits managed to get their heads back to normal”

“Hey, at least we all got to keep our heads,” Deceit joked.

“I guess you can say you got your heads together?”

“…”

“No really, we could’ve lost our heads right then and there.” Virgil chuckled

Roman nervously laughed, apologetically bowing his head. Remus hugs him from behind, picking him up by the arm. “What are you doing? I feel like a cat”

“I’m gonna throw out the depressed pussy”

“Excuse me!” the prince sputtered.

Remus throws Roman on the couch. Before he could get up, Remus had summoned a weighted blanket and with Virgil’s help, threw it over the prince.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, brows raised.

“Definitely _not_ taking some time to relax after nearly _dying_ earlier.”

“Dying?” Patton gasped.

“We’ll tell you about it later,”

“Couch and onesies on, losers, we’re going marathoning” Remus excitedly exclaims, bouncing on his side of the couch as Virgil turns on the TV.

The line of Dark Side and Light side continues to blur. Does it really matter?

Roman smiles. He doesn’t have to be good or evil.

He’s Creativity and this is his family

**Author's Note:**

> You made it all the way to the end, I see. Nice.
> 
> If you want, I can upload a bad ending version of this. Just tell me if you do.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
